fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Kieran
Kieran (ケビン, Kevin in the Japanese version) is a knight of the Crimean Royal Knights. He has a long standing (although seemingly one-sided) rivalry with Oscar. He is overly enthusiastic which is the almost the opposite of Oscar. He works really hard to make himself better in which he sometimes creates self inflicted wounds. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, he was captured by the Daein army, but was later rescued by Ike and joined his party. He also appears to be good friends with his superior, Geoffrey, and Geoffrey gives him a Silver Axe in a conversation at the base just before Part 2 Chapter 3 in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. This friendship is also referenced by their bond support. He appears as an enemy in Part 3 Chapter 12 to the Daein army, most likely representing the Crimean Royal Knights in Geoffrey's absence. However, the chances of battling him is very slim. Personality Kieran is very hotblooded, loud and proud, usually announcing his name, rank and title before he fights. He is very enthusiastic and trains vigorously to become a better knight, often inflicting wounds on himself in the process, which he does not seem to care or notice. He has an energetic disposition, and seems to not be able to calm down, whether he wants to or not. He also has many stories to tell, but they are most likely false (although they all are big and bold). He has a bitter, yet one-sided, rivalry with Oscar, who he resents for leaving the Crimean Knights. Support Conversations He may have a support conversation with Oscar, his rival, in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. He can also have supports with Rhys and Marcia. In his supports with Oscar, he shows to be bitter at Oscar for leaving the Royal Knights, for whatever reasons (most of which go through one ear and out the other for Kieran). He also tells Oscar that he wants to be better then him, which stems from a horse race when they were both in the Royal Knights. In his supports with Rhys, the poor healer is run ragged trying to heal his self-inflicted wounds. Rhys procceds to try to calm the knight down, with little affect. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 11: The prison door was opened and he survived in Chapter 10. Base Stats |Axe Knight |Wind |12 |30 |11 |1 |10 |12 |8 |10 |1 |10 |33 |8 |Axe - C |Gamble |N/A Growth Rates |60% |50% |15% |50% |40% |25% |40% |30% Support Conversations *Oscar *Rhys *Marcia Bond support *Geoffrey:5% Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter 3: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 3 and Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 9: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 9, 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Chapter 2: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 2, 5 and Endgame. Base Stats |Axe Paladin |Wind |11 |41 |21 |6 |20 |20 |16 |18 |11 |11 |36 |9 |Axe - A |Gamble Canto |Steel Poleax Hand Axe Vulnerary Growth Rates |75% |60% |15% |40% |30% |30% |60% |25% Biorhythm Bond support *Geoffrey:5% Epilogue Veteran Knight (剛の騎士) Kieran served the royal family with nearly fanatical verve. His voice could be heard from anywhere in the castle. Archetype Oscar and Kieran, represent the Abel and Cain Archetypes respectively. Gallery File:Fire Emblem 10 Kieran Portrait.png|Kieran as he appeared in Radiant Dawn Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc